War (Incarnations of Immortality)
Character Synopsis War' '''is one of the Seven Incarnations of Immortality; deities that are responsible for the various phenomena that keep the world running. War's position is to facilitate conflict and ameliorate human suffering: under certain circumstances, human suffering is increased, not decreased, by abstinence from armed response. War's main job is to make sure conflicts are handled fairly. '''Mym is an Indian prince fated to become the Incarnation of War. Before becoming War, Mym and Orb, the future Incarnation of Nature also have an affair, resulting in Orlene, the future Incarnation of Good . Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: 'Incarnations of Immortality '''Name: '''War, Mars, Mym '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Technically as old as Creation; 30s-40s as Mym '''Classification: '''Incarnation of War '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic Manipulation (One who holds the position of "War" has the power to esculate conflict across the world or even decrease the amount of wars that are caused through pacification), Magic (Wields control over magical forces and can use his magical spells for different effects), Time Manipulation (The Red Sword is capable of locally stopping time, albeit to a lesser extend than Norton, the current incarnation of Time), Immortality (Types 1, 5, 6, and 8. All Incarnations are exempt from the traditional cycle of life and death for as long as they hold their office and can't be damaged in the physical sense with exception. War can only leave his office when there is no conflict left to start, after which another being will simply hold office and take her place), Disease Manipulation (Holds control over Pestilence, of which he can spread to cause infection), Biological Manipulation (Capable of spreading famine, cause people to go hungry and eventually due of starvation), Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Capable of influencing the mind with violent and murderous thoughts, even if they are pacifistic), Clairvoyance (Can view actions from realms away, even being able to peer into others visions), Physical Embodiment (Represents War in a physical sense). Resistance to Magic (Resists most, if not all of Satan's magical abilities), Fate Manipulation (Fate claimed that incarnations are exempt from their "scheduled ends"), Time Manipulation (Is "held in abeyance" of time, and isn't affected by temporal abilities unless Time wills it), Mind Manipulation (Can't be compelled by Satan's powers directly), and Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by his own powers) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(When the time comes, War will cause “Judgemeant Day” where conflict is so high that all of reality will be destroyed, of which is comprised of The Universe, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory. Comparable to Earthly Incarnations, such as Fate, Who bounds time and fate across all realms of reality) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Superior to Parry, who even as a mortal, could react to a crossbow fired at him from a relatively close distance); Technically 'Omnipresent 'as a phenomena 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Will eventually cause destruction across all realms through Judgement Day. Comparable to other Earthly Incarnations, whom have control over all of reality through different means) 'Durability:Multi-Universe Level '(Incarnations of Immortality are unable to be harmed by physical means, this extends to other Incarnations, whom of which cannot kill each other with their attacks. Survived the destruction of all realms, even being uneffected by The Song of Chaos, which caused this event) 'Stamina: 'Endless as long as there is violence and war; Doesn't need to eat, sleep, or rest 'Range: Multi-Universal '(His basic powers extend across all realms of reality) 'Intelligence:'''Varies on the iteration, '''Above Average as Mym (A skilled tactition and leader, although inexperienced in holding the office of War) Weaknesses: '''His time in office only lasts as long as War is around, as without it, he will return to being a mortal. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Red Sword: '''A mystical blade that allows him to travel, freeze local time, and represents his office. It's is a magical nature makes it capable of cutting through any substance. Its true power, however, is to amplify conflict, and make people naturally inclined to follow War, facilitating his ability to stir up battle wherever he so chooses. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Four Horsemen of Apocalyse: '''War is capable of spreading Conquest, Slaughter, Famine, and Pestilence across the lands Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artist Category:Demi-Gods Category:Incarnations of Immortality Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Disease Users Category:Immortals Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Clairvoyance Category:Magic Users Category:Physical Embodiment Users Category:Tier 2